Say that you love me
by Bloody Shinobi
Summary: Inu yasha pisses Kagome off once again, sending her running home. Good job stupid Hanyou! Naraku on the other hand decides to take this as an oppertunity to get the upper hand.
1. Default Chapter

Say that you love me  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Rated Pg13 for now  
  
  
  
'Those of you who are 11 and under should not read this content, for mild language and soon to be sexual context.'  
  
*Wonders if she just said that* ^^;   
  
Kagome and Inu yasha get into another fight. Neither one wants to apoligize for their mistake first, so they stubornly stay in different worlds for the time being. Naraku decides to take this oppertunity to kidnap Kagome and steal the rest of the jewl shards. Inu yasha just won't have it, but what's this? Inu yasha is what?! No way! Read on to find out more! ^_^V  
  
" Thank you reviers, fans, and friends! Heh. I'm totally out of it as you can easily see, getting names mixed up. A big thank you to those who have bothered to take a few minutes of their time and give me a review to my fics, and to those who have encouraged me and read my fics. Thanks sis!! (Luna) Your the best, keep up with your fics. I suggest you guys go check out her fics, because there good. Enough blabering, time to move on, but before i do, i'll make sure i make a direct thank you to my friends next time! "   
  
Miroku: *Rubs Sango and Kagome's ass's , smiles* " I'm in heaven.."  
  
Sango: *Growls* " Get your hands off me Monk! " *She wacks him over the head in a steamingly mad strike*  
  
Kagome: *Punches Miroku* T_T " Pervert. "  
  
Inu yasha: *Snorts* " Can we move on already? I'm sick of waiting. "  
  
Kitsune: *Cough* " Baka mutt. "  
  
Inu yasha: *Growls*  
  
*The curtains are drawn as the Demon dog and Demon kitsune begin quarelling*  
  
________________________________ ________________________________  
  
Inu yasha stomps off into the westward direction, leaping into a tree and sittin lazily on a branch, dog ears twitching, his anger getting the best of him, " Feh! What the hell does she know? "   
  
Kagome growls out as her teeth clench, " Asshole. He hates it when he can't have his way, stupid dog! Sit boy. "  
  
A loud crash is heard as everyone knowingly knew in an nanosecond, Inu yasha was getting pulverized by the hard forest floor. They kept their mouths shut and their distance, afraid to get caught in the cross fire. (Btw, if these characters don't seem like themselves then there Ooc) Fliping back onto his feet, he charged at Kagome, face merly inches from her own, " What the fuck was that for?!? "   
  
Hollering back at him, she snarled out, " For being such a jackass over nothing! You jealous dog. "  
  
The screaming continued to everyone's dissapointment, " JEALOUS?! I'M NOT THE ONE WHO GOT UPSET BECAUSE OF KIKYO! AND I SURE AS HELL AIN'T JEALOUS OF HOJO! WHY DON'T YOU GO MARRY HIM?! THAT WOULD DO US ALL A FAVOR, SO WE WON'T HAVE YOU BUGGING US! "  
  
Liquid honey brown eyes widdened in stun silence, the owner backing away before turning fully around, black hair spilling over her creamy colored skin covered by the thin comfortable fabric of her green and blue school outfit. Inu yasha realized what he had said at the last moment, but his stuborness to overthrow the other was too strong of a hold. Sango watched the two, standing up abrubtly, " Kagome.." She whispered under her breath. Shippou knew where this was going, he tried jumping in and yelling at Inu yasha, but Miroku held him in place, shaking his head silently, even though he would like to do the same at the moment.  
  
" Alright then. Have a nice life in hell with Kikyo. I..I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, JERK! " Kagome threatningly yelped at Inu yasha, running full speed toward the Well, tears flooding in her eyes. ' No! I won't cry. Especially over someone like him, i don't need him. I'm better off back home, anyways. '   
  
Forgetting all about her large heavy doer back pack, as it lays on the cool ever green grass while it's strands were being swayed side to side by the soft howling wind. She jumped in, closing her eyes to concentrate on not crying. Snorting, the demon dog walked off, nose held high in the air, " Who needs her anyway? We have all that we need. " Sango looked away, finding the trees more intresting to look at, she sighed heavily. Shippou began crying over the loss of Kagome, and Miroku just stood there like an idiot. It's not the first nor last time for this.  
  
Sango lifted her head up, dark locks covering her eyes, " I think i'm best off with Kaede, for the time being. " She lifted Shippou into her arms for comfort, setting off to the village.  
  
Miroku stole a glance at Inu yasha who seemed to not even care, " The village needs protecting, so i'll be going there to protect it against Demons and Naraku. You coming? "   
  
Inu yasha snorted with a rude retort, " Why the hell do i need to go to the village? If you three want to go, then go. " He stalked off in his usual huff.   
  
Untill Kagome or Inu yasha make the first attempt to apoligize, things were going to stay this way. Thing is, both the Demon and Human are too stubborn, even though it was obvious they felt something for each other. Though there wasn't a chance in hell they would admit it. Kare wa ganmei de, kyobo desu. Zetsusubo ga kaette kanojo no kimochi o yasuraka ni shimashita. (Thoughts of despair somehow pacified her.)   
  
Kagome crawled out of the well, trying to blink back the upcoming tears she knew she coulden't hold in for long, " Inu yasha no baka! " She cried out in fustration, rubbing her eyes with her left sleeve. Whiping her eyes clean of tears, she headed out, closing the thin paper door closed after her, sighing heavily. Her footsteps crunched ontop of dried up brown leaves lying plainly on the floor as she kept her eyes trained ahead. (If you dun know what she meant when she cried out what she said above, it means a japanese term, which i bet alot of people use when they get angry, it means, " You idiot! " Like if you (Insert someone's name)___ no baka! See? ^_^; Hehe)   
  
She slowled her pace down a notch, trying to be sneaky enough to go by unnoticed by anyone, closing the wooden broad door closed with a snap, pushing her shoes off her heels, and steping onto the cushioned carpeted floor. Her eyes wandered around the empty silenced hallway, before making her route up the creaky groaning polished wood stairs. Slaming the door shut, she belly flopped onto her bed, fui ni namida ga ukande kimashita. (Suddenly tears came to her eyes) Turning onto her side, easing her heavy red eyelids closed, as a few tears of pain and anguish made their way down the sides of her narrow smooth face.   
  
'The baka probably doesn't even care if i'm gone.' Sighing, the raven haired teenager brought her fluffy white pillow over her head to hide herself from the world. How she hated others seeing her crying. Small peach colored ears perked as soft padding footsteps neared her bedroom door, a knock rang out softly as if questioning it's sureness of bothering the girl. Kagome sat upright, rubbing her eyes and trying to conceal her emotional wreckedge of pain, " H-hai? " She drawled out quiveringly, clearing her throat. (I dunno what Kagome's Mom's name is, so forgive me for errors. Gomen nasai.)   
  
The door opened, revealing a petite woman in her mid 40's, tired brown eyes shinning worriedly as they took in the sight before them, " Back so early, dear? Why so? I thought you would be gone for atleast a week or two. " Her mother questioned in her own confusion.   
  
Trying to hide any evidence of the wound left in her heart, she immdietly smiled brightly as the sun, answering back loudly as if to laugh it off, " Well, actually there was no need for me this time. So everyone can just rest up and wait for a battle to erupt. They'll come and get me if anything happens! I just wanna be here for the time being untill then, i mean..i haven't been around much, have i? " She swallowed back her sorrow, overshadowing her emotions.  
  
Blinking in suprise, the older women grew suspicious but said nothing of it, " Alright. I'm glad your home, everyone has missed you, and your grandfather is using up almost every excuse he has ever made up for your absenses. It'll be good for a change to have you home. How is Inu yasha? " The question unfolded innocently.  
  
Kagome choked on her answer, looking down at her sheets, she replied back in a nervous tone, " H-he's fine, still a hott head. Hehe. "  
  
Raising a eyebrow, she checked her daughter's temperature before questioning her again out of worry, " Are you sure everything is alright, Kagome? "  
  
" Everything's fine Mom, no need to get jumpy. " ^_^' Kagome laughed out even though she really wanted to cry out right there and then.  
  
Eyeing her daughter once more, she took her leave, quietly closing the door to the room. Picking up a stuffed cat, Kagome held it close to her chest, curling up in a ball, as tears began to glitter and sting in her eyes. Whimpering softly to herself, she began to drift into a deep shallow slumber.  
  
Shippou growled in irritation, glarring daggers at Miroku, " Why did you hold me back? Inu yasha made Kagome Fuko Na! He deserves an ass whooping! " The small fox retorded angrily at the perverted monk, crossing his arms. (Fuko Na-Unhappy)   
  
Sango looked down at the small kid, patting his head gently, she sipped her hott steaming green tea from a delicate small, carved perfectly into a flower cup, she made little comment, " Sometimes people have there fights. They always make up, usually, it's due in time. Inu yasha and Kagome may just need some time to think, even though i don't approve of his rash behavior either, we should let it be. "   
  
The young naive fox stared up at Sango, blinking as he quietly replied in a sniffling manner, " Will Kagome come back soon? I miss her, why do they always do this? " He was quieted as Sango gently pulled him into a gentle embrace, sighing as she answered, " Kagome will be back when one of them apoligize or when she feels she is secure to come back. Don't worry, she shoulden't be gone for long. "   
  
Miroku watched the two engage in a coversation, his eyes moving down to wander where they don't belong. Sango caught his eye, her eyes narrowed as she flung her fist at him, shrieking at him, " You pervert! " Shippou sweatdroped, heaving himself onto a nice sleeping futon, pulling himself into a curled position to sleep. Cracks echoed throughout the night as a flash of light flickered shortly across the midnight silent sky.   
  
Inu yasha's soft white hair blew in the upcoming breeze, carressing his features of deep thought. His gold eyes hardened as they stared into the night, claws snugged into the sleeves of his red rat outfit. He had been thinking over his fight with Kagome still, bitterness clear in the way he had looked at the sky, as he may burn a whole through it. Things haden't gotten any better since she had left, he had took notice of that. Snorting in a stubborn way, he made up his mind.  
  
Leaping down from his high perched tree branch, landing clumsily on his feet, he stalked towards the well which he had watched for about an hour. Knowing full well they needed Kagome to help them retrieve the rest of the Shikon Jewl shards. He swore to himself, ' I guess the wench has decided to stay there. Well too damn bad, the job isen't done. Such a lazy damn girl. ' Looking around to calm his alertness, he checked to make sure no one was around before jumping into the well, cloths blowing backwards from the air pressure.   
  
He climbed out of the other side, feeling a drop of water land on his nose, the hanyou growled out, swiping at the down pouring rain, racing out to Kagome's house, not even bothering to shut the temple door, surrounding the well. Belowing himself onto the roof, his claws ripped open Kagome's window, quietly entering her room. His eyes wandered over to the bed which lay the 15 year old girl who still lay curled up, sleeping yet whimpering aswell.  
  
With remarkable confusion written on his face, he walked closer, leaning over the girl's form as he watched her sleeping, whispering out, " Kagome? "   
  
Kagome awakened at the sound of her lover's voice, eyes slowly opening sleepishly, turning her head to the side, she groaned out, " Inu yasha? " Gasping in surprise, she jumped back as they faces were a mere inch away, cheeks flooding pink, croaking out, " What are you doing here? "   
  
Snorting, the Hanyou sat on the bed, crossing his arms, " To bring you back, you still have a job to do, you know." He grumbled out lowly in his usual manner.   
  
Kagome thwacked him in the head with one of her pillows, T_T, " That's it?! Grr.. You really are a baka. " She bellowed out, snobishly turning away.  
  
Inu yasha pounced on Kagome, getting his revenge on her, he growled out through clenched teeth, " Oh no you don't. "   
  
Squeaking out in stuness, she squirmed under his weight, pushing against the older male. He gave no heed, pinning her arms down by her sides, enchanting gold eyes locking onto Kagome's charming honey brown orbs. Drawn in by each other's warmth as the cold wind blew in, winds howling. Inu yasha inched closer after a few minutes of stillness, his companion slowly rising up to meet him, blushing out of shyness. Her soft slender fingers brushed against his paige colloused claws, their fingers entertwining. Drawing nearer to each other, he felt her warm breath on his lips, licking his own to wet them down, hesitating for a moment. Kagome went to move forward to close the gap, her mother's stern voice echoed from down the stairs, as our favorite couple blushed as red as blood, jumping apart from the other on either side of the room.  
  
Footsteps pounded on the wood, indicating the woman's presence, " Kagome!"  
  
__________________________________ __________________________________  
  
" Ahahahahahaha! Don't you just hate cliff hangers? I sure as hell do, but i lost my mind, and have to go find it! " XD  
  
Inu yasha, " Baka cat demon. "   
  
Kitsune: " Bakayaro. Eh, atleast i don't sit around like a lazy bum and whine every ten minutes. "   
  
Inu yasha: *Growls out angrily* " I do not. "  
  
Miroku: ^_^ " Kare wamin-na ni baka ni saremasu! "   
  
Kitsune: " Liar. " *Snorts*  
  
Kagome: " San ka gestsu tarazu de, Nihongo no bunpo o shutoku suru no, wa kiwaamete kon-nan desu. " *Sighs, rubs her head* " Bare with us, were still learning to speak more things in japanese, and now Kitsune is trying to learn Chinese aswell. Maybe just to cuss someone out without them knowing it? " *Shrugs* ^_^; " If anyone knows japanese really well or knows more than us, please help us out. Kitsune is driving us all crazy with trying to learn it all. "   
  
Kitsune: " Kare no shi go nen mae no seikatsu wa detarame datta kotto o shitte iru desho'." *Motions toward the baka Hanyou* (Translation: You probably know that he led a purposeless life several years ago.) *Sighs* " What am i going to do with this stupid, arrogant, stench of chicken yaro?" (Chicken yaro- Chicken shit)  
  
Inu yasha: *Snaps at the Demon cat* " What was that?! "   
  
  
  
Kitsune: *Presses something on a remote, watches as the Demon dog gets electricuted as a warning, smiles* "Next time we'll have Kagome utter Sit boy 30 x1000." ^_^ *Waves to their friends, fans, readers and um..stalkers?* " Ehehehe! I'll be going now!" *Dissappers in a whirlwind of fire*  
  
Kagome: *Sneaks out of the room*  
  
Sango: " Watakushi wa atama ga itai kara, konban wa hayaku ne yo' to omoimasu. " *Wanders off to her bedroom* (Since i have a headache, i think i'll go to bed early tonite.)  
  
Miroku: " I'll be joining her in her bed ritual." *Grins, pats Sango's ass*  
  
Sango: *Throws her boomerang at Miroku* " GET OUT YOU SICK DEMENTED MONK!" *Storms off the rest of the way*   
  
" Ja ne for now, untill we decide to come up with another chapter!" ^_^ " Ari shiteru! " 


	2. Say what you will

Say that you love me  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Inu yasha grabs ahold of Sakeri's shoulders, shaking her threatningly with enough force to knock her silly into a wall, growls out, " WAKE UP! We have to get this chapter done!! It's already bad enough that we hardly have any reviews to your fics. -_- "  
  
Sakeri stares at Inu yasha blankly as she is shooken sternly, cries out, " Get off me. Ugh, when's the last time you took a bath? You stench of yaro! "   
  
The author scoots away as the Hanyou Half breed narrows his eyes and reaches out sharp claws as if to choke her to her grave. Waving it off, Sakeri dusts particles of dirt off her shirt, speaking coyly, " Keep telling him to stay out of the shit pen. "  
  
Inu yasha flushes a light shade of pink, ramming the Cat demon into a wall and pinning her there by her shoulders, his voice shaking with imense rage, " You better watch yourself, or-" his sentence was halted a drift as he caught a glimpse of Sakeri yawning and drifting her eyes close as to fall back asleep.   
  
The continues shaking of the shoulders did little to stop her from falling back into dream land, not bothering to switch er position to get comfortable. Sango snickers involuntarily as her eyes wander over to both Demons, smirking she added her own two sense, " If you diden't know Inu yasha..Sakeri has a fever and won't be able to stay awake for long as the fever has weakened her strength. So it's really no use in shaking her and gloating your head off. " Stalks off with her chin held high.  
  
Inu yasha gaps open mouthed at the retreating form on Sango, clenches his fists into tight balls, his knuckles turning white, " DAMN YOU! "  
  
Miroku coughs lightly into his balled up hand, overrunning Inu yasha's speaking, " Untill we see fit, Sakeri is going to stay in bed, and WE'LL be running the show, mmkay? " His contradicting voice only irritated Inu yasha more.   
  
Both males turn their heads to over view the Author's condition. Seeing as she was out cold, they heaved her up by the upper arms and dragged her light weighted body to her room. Shippou pops up with a fox like grin spreading over his face, " Alright! Looks like i'm going to be running this. Well for those who don't know me, i'm shippou! A cute, little fox demon that packs a punch. :D "  
  
A fist pounded onto the poor fox's nuggin, forming swirls in the younger kid's eyes, a white haired demon so utterly familar speaks up arrogantly, " Your not taking this over Shippou. Your not even out of diapers yet, so go back to playing dollies with Kagome! "  
  
Tears swelled in Shippou's crystal blue eyes, causing a small sniffle that turned into wails of hurt, running off he screamed to Kagome, " Kagome!! Inu yasha hurt my poor little head, i can feel the world swirling now. Wahhh! "  
  
His adorable little shouts brought a very fustraded Kagome to appear and get in Inu yasha's face, scowling at him she muttered at him through clenched teeth, " Never hurt the adorably cute, small fox! SIT BOY! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!! "  
  
Inu yasha's face was imprinted in the ground, groaning out in protest. Maybe he should stop while he's still in good shape..Nah..  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Startled, Kagome shot up from her bed, shooing Inu yasha out her window and drawing the curtains together, she cleared her throat and called back, " Yes mother? "  
  
Pulling the knob and forcing the door ajar, her mother stepped in with a smile on her face, " It's dinner time dear, maybe you should wash up before you eat. " Relife washed over the younger women's face, causing the older one to arch an eyebrow in curiousity.  
  
Turning to leave, her mother had stopped unaturally quickly, pointing out akwardly, " Kagome, i think you should close your windows before you catch a cold. The news reported that there was going to be a storm tonite. It's best we be prepared for it. I'll see you downstairs. "   
  
Just like that, her mother was gone, back down the stair case from wence she came. Heaving a sigh, Kagome rubbed her temples, softly whispering to the unexpected visitor, " Inu yasha? I think you should come in before it start's raining. I have to go eat, i promise i'll sneak some left overs up for you. " Inu yasha bolted into the room, rain water driping in a small puddle onto the floor from his hair, baring his teeth at Kagome, he nearly shouted at her, " Thank for telling me that now! Right after i get soaked, thanks alot. T.T "  
  
Kagome nearly laughed out loud at seeing the sight of Inu yasha, eyes scrolling over the state that his hear was in, which in any case was matted down to his face and back, she replied back, her voice wavering from laughter, " Maybe i should tell Mom that your here so that you can wash up and get dried off. You'll catch a cold like that. "   
  
  
  
  
  
Exiting the room, she fetched a towel for him, tossing it to him without a care. Her footsteps began to drift away from nerve wrecked ears. Inu yasha only grumbled to himself, cursing Kagome for enforcing him to stay outside her window so that her mother woulden't catch them and think suspiciously. Running the towel through his glossy, whitish silver hair, he snorted, " When she gets done. Were going back to the fudeal era wether she- " His voice was cut off as a sneeze twitched his nose and came outwithout protest.   
  
Yep, things were defenietly going to get chaotic.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sango embeded her boomerang into a foul Demon's stomache, she felt herself being lifted from the ground by her feet, screaming out in surprise, " What the hell..MIROKU! Hurry up and cast that spell!! I don't want to become it's lunch for the evening! "  
  
Miroku steadily held his staff, whispering a silent incantation to himself, and silently praying that it would work. He had not bothered to look up, his senses fortold him that Sango was in danger. She would just have to hold on abit longer. ' If Miroku coulden't do anything ', Shippou thought, ' than i'm just going to just have to jump in to buy some time. I wish Kagome was here..i miss her..' His thoughts were interupted as the Youkai threw a enormouse boulder at him.   
  
Trying to kill two bords with one stone no doubt.  
  
Sango writhered in the Youkai's grip. Fuming as her attacks did no damage to him, her thighs were beginnig to hurt like hell. She found herself unable to do anything to help her comrades or herself.   
  
Eyes expanding, Shippou dodged his way from the boulder.   
  
  
  
Cracking his knuckles, and lunging full speed at the Youkai, attempting to cause pain somewhere near the abdomanem, so that the creature would drop Sango. His plan failed miserbly. The Youkai caught him in mid air, spinning him around and flinging him absent mindedly into a tree. A rue grin grew across the monster's face, amusement twinkling in it's small, twisted, bloody eyes.  
  
Tilting it's head sideways, it brought Sango nearer to it's mouth, his breath caused Sango to turn Green in the face. Feeling insulted, it grinned out, " I'll get rid of all you. Now i won't have to wander off far just to get food, my food came to me. Hahahaha! "   
  
" Too bad your plan will be wasted. " Miroku slammed the bottom of his staff into the crack in the ground.  
  
A wistful wind brewed, knocking into the chest of the larger being. He dropped Sango, his footsteps tumbled him restless, his claw reaching up to tear at the tough flesh of his chest. The roars that split from his throat, echoed throughtout the tinted forest. The youkai's body crashed among the many trees, a strong wind gusting forward.  
  
The huntress sat up, grimacing as a aching pain rushed into her shoulder blades, yelling out at Miroku without a care who'd hear her, " Damnit. You could have been abit more considerate to who would get hurt more in this situation.." Her confession did little to ease her pain. Tears sprung to her eyes, she pushed herself up, almost falling back down, but was caught by the hands of a monk.  
  
Miroku gently brought her into his hold, scooping her up so that his arm curled under the small of Sango's back, and hooked under her knees. Without a second glance, The Perverted Monk took off back to Kaede's village, hoping that Sango diden't have any broken bones, ot else she'd have his head. Shippou, who ended up being the last behined, heaved up Miroku's staff that was left without much notice. Keeping track of the couple's scent, he ran to catch up. Hearing the trees rustle, he ran even quicklier after Miroku and Sango, fear gripping the pit of his stomache. A small demon such as himself, would not make it out there on his own, to fend for himself.  
  
Kaede wound a roll of gauze around Sango's middle.   
  
After seeing the group rush in, in such condition, she got right to work. Taking great ease as to not to cause any stress for her patients. Kaede was no miracle worker, but she saw that their wounds were not serious. Except for the fact that Sango would have to rest in bed for a month or so, seeing as the poor girl injured her lower back badly and had a hard time moving around much without crieing out her pain. But for Miroku..he'd have to keep his distance as to not to intice Sango to beat him into a bloody pulp.  
  
Well..atleast they were back to normal..atleast for now.  
  
Kagome shovled small amounts of rice in her mouth, savoring the taste enjoyably. She had been happy to come back home, to the excellent food her mother cooked. Boy, she sure did miss being home sometimes. Grinning broadly, the young priestess stole a few more pickles dishing them out onto her plate, stuffing one of them into her mouth and chewing it audibly. The girl's family strained their eyes in awe, watching as she gulped down the mass of food she pushed into her small mouth.  
  
For such a tiny girl, she sure could eat alot. Not bothering to utter anything of taking the rest of her meal, she grabbed another bowl and shuffled rice into it untill it seemed as though the rice would spill over any minute. Demonstrating the same actiosn to her own bowl, Kagome jabbed acouple pickles onto the rice of both bowls, and managed to snatch up ahandful of sushi, and large pieces of pork. Smiling uneasily, her hands caught ahold of two tea cups, pouring steaming, but soothing tea into each cup. She could tell that she was causing attention to herself, but paid no attention to anyone, setting a doughnut on each tray, she settled things into order, before balancing the two trays up stairs to her room.  
  
  
  
She woulden't have stopped if it weren't for her mother's commanding voice which rang out cooly, " Just where do you think your going with so much food? Are you going to be able to eat all that..by YOURSELF? "  
  
The question caused the teenager to sweatdrop and laugh nervously, replying back carefully, " Yeah, of course i will! I mean..i miss your cooking, i haven't had a decent meal in ages. I just don't want to miss the taste of your food if i get called back to the other world. "  
  
Not awaiting another comment, she raced up to her room with the trays of food. Kicking her door open and resting the trays on her desk. Her door was shut noisly, to her mother's displease.  
  
Shaking her faded brown head, Kagome's mother muttered under her breathe, " Maybe Kagome brought back her dog friend..If so, that's probably why she took so much food, ah well. "   
  
A smile erupted on her face, as she remembered clearly what her daughter mentioned about her cooking. Well, if that was the case, she should pack Kagome some food each time she would leave to go hunting in the demon world. It still was all strange to her.  
  
Seeing both trays, The dog hanyou looked at Kagome, hope in his eyes that one of the trays was brought up for him. He hated being teased with food.  
  
  
  
Kagome only smirked, handing the tray on the left to Inu yasha, sitting in her desk chair and inhaling the food that she brought up for herself. Inu yasha diden't argue any with the cooking, only stuffed his face. From the growling of his stomache, his companion coulden't blame him.  
  
" So, when do you plan on going back? " The innocence in her voice perked up the male's ears.  
  
" Tommorow Night. " He growled out between bites.  
  
Her shriek of surprise made the Hanyou rub his ears angrily, " Jesus! You scared the living crap out of me! What's your problem anyways? "  
  
" That's too soon. I just got back here not too long ago, and now your making me go back?! "  
  
" Feh. It's not like there's anything here that's stopping you from leaving again. "  
  
" I have a life ya know! Stop being so selfish and for once think of how i feel. "  
  
  
  
" Stop being such a damn cry baby and get over it. " Inu yasha mimicked her squeaky tone, snorting as he went back to pigging out. Not bothering to start a fight with him, she sat back down with a huff, spooning food into her mouth for the time being to keep her from biting back out at him.  
  
Night fall came not as late as they thought it would. The darkness befalling over the windy city uncomfortably. The eery quiteness sent a shiver up Kagome's spine, her midnight, ebony hair falling over her shoulders and across her back, she dropped her pencil on the desk and stood up, looking over to her bed, she softly cooed out, " Inu yasha? "  
  
White, dog ears twitched at her voice, he turned over to meet her shifting gaze, " Yeah, what is it? " Inu-chan turned his body over and sat up, leaning his back against the plain, white wall.   
  
Her form leaned over the bed, shaking almost from fear, " I diden't wake you, did i? " The girl allowed herself sit on the edge of the four posted bed, not being able to sit still for long. The dog demon arched an eyebrow, sighing as he felt the other's uneasiness. His arms wound around her form, gently pulling her into his lap, his breathe lightly blew on her ear, " What's got you so tense? "  
  
A small, rosey color overcame the younger one's cheeks, hesitating to rest their head on the broad chest of the one stradling them in their lap,   
  
she answered back quiveringly, " Everything's just got so quiet..I don't like it..Keep getting this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomache, and it won't go away. "  
  
  
  
Inu yasha took the oppertunity to massage her shoulders which were showing from the way her night t-shirt had hung on her body and erected strange senses in his own body.   
  
Resting his chin on her shoulder, he hugged her close to him, watching her gaze from the corner of his golden, harden eyes, " Calm down..i won't allow anything to happen to you. You should get some sleep, so that you won't be slouching on the way back to my time. " He nuzzled her cheek, smirking as his victim blushed, but leaned into him tiredly.  
  
  
  
" I guess your right..*yawn*...good night...Inu yasha.." Her faltering voice died on her pink lips, her protector closing his eyes and allowing sleep to take over.  
  
" If you actually think i'm going to allow you to rest so easily..You had better think again. I'll get my hands on the Shikon Jewl Shards soon enough..sooner than you think..Inu yasha.." A voice murmered icily, griping the katana laying in the folds of his lap.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-  
  
" I'm assuming that's all that's going to be written today. Hopefully, you'll review to this fic and to our other ones. Please bare with us, we'll try to upload more chapters, and we have uploaded another chapter to the Rurouni Kenshin fic, but no one seems to like it very much. So were thinking that if we add another chapter to all our fics, and the review don't go up, we'll just take the fics down and delete all our work on Fanfiction.net. "   
  
Breaths a sigh as he can finnally breathe from talking so fast in one minute.   
  
Kagome walks by, smirking as she catches the exahausted look that Miroku displays, " Free loader. You don't even know what work is. " She smiles and strides off in a air of confidence, heading out the door to school.  
  
Sango peers over Miroku's shoulder, holding a basin of cold water, breaths out softly, " Did more work than last time. Am i supposed to be surprised this time or just walk away without noticing? " Patting Miroku on the shoulder, Sango makes her way to Sakeri's room.  
  
A few screams ring out from the Cat girl's room. The camera inches closer to take a look out fo curiousity.  
  
Inu yasha gets thwacked over the head with a shoe, shouting out to the perpetrayer, " What the hell did i do?! I just told you you need to get off your lazy ass and do some damn work around here- Ahh. Sak? Er..What are you gonna do with that? " The hanyou starts to falter back, trying to dodge and run from getting beaten.  
  
Instead of doing exactly wha Inu yasha thought she would do, she only motioned for him to come close, screaming into his ear as he inched towards her, " BAKAYARO!! I'LL GIVE YOU LAZY!! " Kicking him out of the room, the dog demon is once again, associated with the wall.  
  
Laying back down and curling up under the blankets, the author waves a hand for the Camera men to be removed from her room, tugging a pillow over her head as her flushed face brings out the intense anger in her haze eyes, tail tapping the bed nonchantly.  
  
  
  
*Sigh* " Things are gonna be layed off again. The author is getting sick, don't know how. She probably thought she was immune to sickness. Poor girl. Anyways, don't delay on your responces, we can't wait to hear from you. Ja ne Minna-san! "  
  
Notes:  
  
reference  
  
Bakayaro: Asshole  
  
Yaro: Shit  
  
That's pretty much all for now. 


	3. Lover's embrace

Say that you love me

Chapter 3

" Ehehe..Long time no type eh? Put it this way, I had a rough time trying to get the Internet back on. " She leans her body weight against the wall behined her, whipping sweat from her brow.

Inu yasha runs, a furious Kagome charging after him from behined, screaming insults at him. The camera zooms in for a closer look, but gets too close and gets smashed by a familiar fist.

The author jumps back to her feet, eye twitching in rising annoyance, " INU YASHA NO BAKA! KAIJUU! That was a brand new camera you moron! You ruined the last one we had and you've done it again you ahou!" She joined the chase right behined Kagome.

Shippou watched from the side view, jamming popcorn into his mouth unhealthily. Snickering the little fox kept and update on the chase, making small comment on it, he called out, " Hey Inu yasha, pissed the girls off again! Maybe this time they'll soak you in pig shit, ahahahahaha! Perfect way to get him out of my hair. "

Dog boy stopped his train of run and jumped to get in Shippou's face, he snarled and pounded his right fist into the smaller demon's noggin, growling out lowly, " You better watch what you say you stupid little shit. I could easily rip you apart. "

Two fists connected with Inu yasha's cheeks, knocking him back into a wall. Shippou blinked rapidly and looked up, watching the angry expressions of two raven haired beauties.

" Don't you know when to quit picking on that poor little fox? " , Sakiri literally screamed into Inu yasha's ear. The next was worse to come.

How many times do I have to tell you Inu yasha! Leave Shippou-chan alone! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT! ", Kagome cried out right after Sakiri.

Both girls watched Inu yasha's face ram into the ground seven times without a break in between the sits called out. Sweat dropping, Sakiri turned and glanced at Kagome, murmering gently, " Maybe that was a little too harsh. "

Inu yasha popped up from the imprint of the ground, he growled viciously at both girls and charged at them. Kagome and Sakiri backed away right up until the point where Miroku showed up in front of them to counter attack Inu yasha, " Inu yasha.. Why don't you let me deal with their punishment? Leaving it to you, you may end up hurting their gorgeous, delicate bodies. "

Twitching in response, Inu yasha rammed his fist into Miroku's face, slamming him into Kagome and Sakiri. Who fell back upon impact. The Hanyou smirked until the dust cleared, he eyed the positions they were in and cracked his knuckles : Kagome on the bottom with her left leg over Sak' s back and her other leg underneath the other girl's stomach, eye twitching, Sakiri in between Kagome's legs, lying on her stomach with swirls in her eyes, and lastly, Miroku on top of them with each hand on either girl's butts.

Miroku was most likely the only one enjoying the cramped positions, seeing as he started caressing the feminemity of the girl's bottoms, while smiling happily. Kagome screamed and jumped up, forcing Sakiri to roll over onto her back with Miroku on top. Inu yasha's eyes flickered from one girl to the other, his cheeks flushing slightly from held in laughter.

Sakiri squeaked, turning her face upwards to see where the hell she was, finding Miroku an inch away from her face, she shoved him off and jumped up, cheeks reddening in anger and embaressment.

Miroku sighed and got up, rubbing his sore side, shrugging her murmured to no one in particular, " It was great even for a short period of time, and what lovely bottoms I was given the chance to touch. Ah.. ", he dusted himself off and cleared his throat.

The two girls grinded their teeth angrily, clenching their fists while doing so. Inu yasha burst out laughing, not bothering to hold it in anymore. It only made two unhappy females even more furious as they drew near him. Attacking at once, Kagome grabbed his ears and tugged, while Sakiri pulled on his cheeks. Retiring, she settled for strangling him. Inu yasha yelped in surprise, cringing in pain. He ripped away from them and tore out of the house with them tearing after him.

The sun rose slowly, bringing a new day once more. It's rays sprung to life and seeped through the violet flowered curtains that shielded over Kagome's window. The heat had already begun to suck up the dew droplets that dripped from the flowers and grass that tilted back slightly from the heavy disturbance of the water. The birds had already took perch on nearby trees, chirping happily and nipping lightly at their feathers. Only early works littered the streets and made noise as cars raced by to get to their destinations on time.

Kagome yawned sleepily into her palm, snuggling closer to the warmth that surrounded her. Her nose pressed into the soft curve of her protector's neck. She hadn't bothered to notice just yet, how close she was to Inu yasha.

Her legs were already wound around a certain Hanyou's thighs, her arms draped around him lazily. During the night, her shirt had slipped lower down her shoulder, showing a small amount of cleavage.

Inu yasha refused to open his golden eyes. He was too comfortable and didn't want to ruin it, because this would probably be the last chance he would get as close to Kagome as he was now. He took notice that her scent was strong, and her warmth was so near to him. Shifting ever so slightly, he opened one of his eyes, glancing at Kagome carefully.

Her body pressed against him daringly, causing her watcher to blush. Inu yasha took in the breath taking view, reaching out hesitantly to brush her bangs out of her adorably innocent face. Feeling her breasts press against his chest had forced him to stop breathing for a second, surprise glowing in his eyes. Kagome had only worn a long T-shirt that night with a black kitten on it that has its paw raised up near its face. As he stared gently at his beloved, he lightly ran his claw through her hair soothingly.

Earning him a soft groan, she snuggled closer to him, her lips pressing to the soft, peach of his neck. Kagome's hands slid up his rat skinned shirt, undering his white shirt that lay underneath the red one. Her fingertips traced small patterns along his sides and stomach. It aroused him, causing certain feelings to surface at his dismay.

Inu yasha looked around to make sure that her family had not walked in on them. Ears twitching, he turned his gaze back to Kagome, eyes wandering over her face and down her body. Stopping at her legs, he blushed slightly as he found Kagome's legs wound around his thighs, her shirt did little to stop from revealing her slender legs. His shoulders tensed up, he forced his gaze away and turned to stare at the wall. Looking down at her face every so often to see if she had awoken yet.

Hopefully for his sake, Kagome wouldn't slaughter him for the position she was in. Hazel eyes opened part way, blinking sleepily. Lifting her head, Kagome rubbed her eyes and turned to look at Inu yasha.

Seeing as he had his eyes to the wall and was fully awake, she tilted her head and cooed softly, " Inu yasha..Ohyao..did you sleep well? "

Inu yasha blinked and turned to look into her eyes, answering back after a minute of silence, " Yeah..slept fine..Uh..how about you, Kagome? "

Smiling in reassurance, she replied in between yawns, " Same here! It was good to sleep in my own bed again. " , Watching Inu yasha's cheeks flush and his gaze flicker away from her, she blinked in confusion and questioned his wavering gaze and flushed face, " Inu yasha, what's the matter with you? Nani, why are you so red in the face, huh? "

He swallowed hard and cringed a bit, keeping his eyes away from staring at her, " Uh..Kagome..erm..I think you should get up.." , He replied.

Kagome blinked, turning her head to find the source of Inu yasha's nervousness. Her cheeks became red as she found the reason for the redness of Inu yasha's face. Unwinding her legs from his body, she pushed herself away from him and tried her best to yank her shirt over her legs. Eyes narrowing, she grabbed a pillow and proceeded to hit Inu yasha over the head with it angrily.

" Why didn't you say something before, you hentai! Inu yasha no baka! ", She screamed, clearly furious and embraressed by her nightly actions.

" I didn't say anything because I didn't want you to scream and hit me, as if I was the one who did it! Guess it's too late for that.. ", He growled back, grabbing Kagome's wrists and pulling her forward.

She fell into him, her face buring into the crook of his neck. Inu yasha's hands rested on her sides and went no lower, his eyes narrowed and flickered to look at her face. Kagome sat up and looked at him, her face no further away than half an inch. Blushing, she tried to will her body to push away but failed, she watched Inu yasha's eyes intensely, curiousity getting the best of her.

Inu yasha stared for what seemed as three minutes before he began to inch closer to her. Kagome didn't utter a protest, feeling butterflies flutter in her stomach. She watched him lean close to her, her cheeks flushing in response to his closeness. Lifting her hand and arching it back before swinging it at his face, she tried to shy away. Inu yasha had easily caught her hand, holding it at a distance from his face, he stared at Kagome, a waiting for an answer before he would go any further.

Her eyes widened, her knees becoming like jelly as she felt herself lean forward, her nose brushing against his. Inu yasha flinched slightly, his mouth found hers, pressing gently against it. His tongue flicked out and lightly brushed her bottom lip before retreating. Kagome willed herself to keep her eyes open, she applied little preasure as she pressed her lips back against his, copying his actions, she stuck out her tongue and hesitantly brushed it against the outside of his lower lip.

He caught her tongue before she retracked it back into her mouth, holding it between his lips. His tongue brushed affectionately against her tongue, stroking it to ease her nervousness. As he released her tongue, Kagome tugged his lower lip in between her lips, sucking on it gently before letting go. She leaned into the kiss, giving him the confidence he needed. Inu yasha mimicked her demonstrations, pulling her against his chest tenderly. His hands massaged the tense muscles in her back, allowing his tongue to mingle with Kagome's.

Kagome took the opportunity to caress his dog ears. Relaxing to his touch. Still, nonetheless, nervous to making a mistake in the ritual of kissing. Moving her hands down, she ran her fingers delicately through his beautiful, silver tresses that ran down his back. Their eyes closed slowly, their mouths and tongues taking control. Pushing him down, the young priestess laid upon him, her mouth still dancing with his softly.

She stradled him much to his surprise, tracing her hands down his chest and stomach. Not much did they get further, her mother's footsteps creaked the floor boards of the stairs that led up to her room, the bathroom and also led to Sota's bedroom who was most likely still sleeping. Her eyes snapped open, pushing away from Inu yasha, she stood up and pulled Inu yasha from the bed, looking around furiously for a place to hide him.

Inu yasha blinked in confusion until his keen ears and sense of smell caught onto Kagome's mother's presence. He tugged his hand from hers gently, pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek before opening her window and stepping outside to the roof. Pressing himself away from the window view, he cringed. Kagome rested her palm on her cheek and blushed, shaking her head and running to her drawers for something to put on after her shower. Her mother turned the knob and stepped in, smiling wholesomely as she looked at her daughter.

" Kagome, hurry up and clean up for breakfast. I'll have your backpack fixed up and ready for your trip back to the other world. Your grandpa is running out of excuses for your absenses, oh well, ", she murmured, her gaze fell upon the open window.

Her daughter sweat dropped and sighed, grabbing a pair of jeans and a tank top. She turned her head to look at her mother, tensing as she followed her gaze to the window. Laughing nervously to herself in her head, she began to motion her mother out as she headed out of her room. ' Sorry Inu yasha, you'll have to wait until I get ready to leave before you can come out and show yourself. I don't want Mom, blowing a gasket about you spending the night in my bedroom. She'd freak! '

She mentally cringed to herself and closed the door after her mother took her leave back downstairs, but not before staring strangely at her daughter.

Grabbing two towels, Kagome walked into the bathroom and locked the door after herself. Stepping into the shower, she quickly turned the knob for hot water and started to wash up. Inu yasha slipped back into the room, sighing in annoyance, he muttered, " Why do I always have to hide out the window. Least she could of done was hide me some place comfortable, hmp. "

The door knob turned and a hyper active Sota ran in, stepping in his tracks as he saw Inu yasha before him. With a big grin, Sota cried out, " Inu yasha! It's good to see you again. Ready to take my sister back huh? Come down and eat my breakfast with us then! ", He took ahold of Inu yash's hand and began to pull him out and down the stairs, calling out to his Mom and Grandpa about Inu yasha's arrival.

Inu yasha sighed, with a (; ) expression, shrugging off his irritability. He thought to himself, ' Eh well, free meal before the go wouldn't be so bad. Better than waiting for Kagome to bring me something to eat and waiting outside like a dog. ' (How ironic.)

Shippou chomped down on a piece of bread, watching as Kaede cooked up a healing remedy for Sango's wound. Miroku was forced to go out and get the rest of the herbs that was needed for the remedy to work, and wouldn't be back until he got all of them. Being the younger one of the group, Shippou got away with almost anything. He sniffed the pot and turned his head away, scooting back away from it.

Squeaking out his curiousity, he questioned Kaede, " What exactly is that stuff Kaede? Why does it smell so bad? "

Chuckling at his naiveness, Kaede replied, " Toad's tongue, snail guts, snake fang, Bat's wing, and worms wort. It smells bad because of the mixture, but when Miroku comes back with the rest of the recipe. It won't smell so bad. Don't worry little one, it won't be long. "

Sango retired herself to laying on her stomach, her head laid on her crossed arms, sleeping soundlessly. She twitched every so often, her bangs hanging in her face and her hair tied up in a bun to keep from getting in the way. She was up most of the night , unable to get any sleep because of the pain her back had put her through. That and Miroku had continuesly tried to caress her butt, which got him a couple good lumps on the head.

Miroku stumbled into the hut, his sandels brushing the ground noisily. Twigs caught in his hair and grass stains covered the ends of his outfit. He set down the requested herbs beside Kaede, and started to pull the twigs from his hair, grumbling involuntarily at the hardship of finding the herbs. His eyes wandered over to the sleeping Sango, looking her over longingly. He reached out a hand and rested it on her butt cheek, caressing it slowly as no one seemed to noticing.

Sango awoke with a start, eyes flickering towards Miroku with a certain annoyance. She slapped his hand away and hit him with a nearby pot, screaming insults at him one after the other. Surely, if she could get up, she'd chase him and strangle the hentai. Miroku fell over, a newly made bump forming on his head.

Noting that the monk was out cold from the hit, the young female smirked to herself and laid her head back down. Not worrying about Miroku touching her again anytime soon since he'd be out for quiet some time. Shippou looked over, tilting his head sideways, his little ears twitching slightly.

" Sango's awake, and it seems Miroku got to her first. When will her learn? " , Shippou whispered gently.

Kaede turned her head and laughed outwardly as she crumbled up the herbs and mixed them into the spot, responding to Shippou in mild amusement, " I don't think that Monk will ever change. Sango may be out of fighting for a time being, but she stills knows how to fend off intruders some way or the other. "

The aroma of bay leaves lifted and brushed off the smell that once remained. Shippou yawned, getting up and sitting down near Sango incase Miroku up and decided to try his luck again. ' I miss Kagome. I wonder when she'll come back, and I haven't seen Inu yasha around either. He probably went to get Kagome back. '

Humming softly, Kagome stepped out of the bathroom. Her jeans tightly hugging her thighs and legs. Her baby blue tank top with a pink cat on it, complimenting her body. She brushed her hair as she went back into her room and slipped on a pair of pink, fuzzy slippers. Peering out the window to call Inu yasha in. She hadn't spotted him on the roof anywhere, so she decided to head down stairs, eat breakfast and then go looking for her, " Pet. " Her mind wandered to the bedroom event, blushing as images of his tongue and hers brushing against each other, raced through her thoughts.

She desperately tried to shrug it off, drawing her silky hair into a neat ponytail., bangs being shaken from her eyes. As she turned the corner to the kitchen, she spotted a pair of dog ears. As she came closer, she found her favorite Hanyou sitting at the table with her family, eating breakfast without her consent.

Kagome growled softly and shook her head, some things never change.

Seeing her daughter enter the room, Sota's mom stood up, smiling softly, she called ou to her, " Kagome. Dear, your dog friend is here. He showed up a little earlier than I expected. Come sit down and have breakfast before you two leave. ", She sat back down, starting on her own breakfast again.

Sota ranted on to Inu yasha about the usual things, as he had done so many times before. Swallowing quickly whatever he stuffed in his mouth before speaking again. His body turned to the dog demon beside him. Kagome mentally fumed, but put it off for the time being. She stopped short on grabbing a plate, seeing as her mother already made her a plate. Seating herself at one of the table ends since her mother was sitting beside her grandfather, opposite of Sota and Inu yasha.

She said nothing as she began to eat, not bothering to look up or respond to any questions or comments thrown in her direction. As she finished eating, she abruptly stood up and placed her dish in the sink. Grabbing a sponge from the counter, she washed her dish and placed it on the dish holder. Inu yasha watched Kagome, worry settling in his eyes, he's got up, and set it in the sink as well.

Going to help his partner in washing dishes.

As he reached out for a sponge, she slapped his hand away. Inu yasha frowned and questioned, " Daijobu desu ka? " (Are you okay?)

Kagome tried to reassure him with a wave of her hand, sighing as she responded, " Daijobu desu! " (I'm fine.) She mentally cringed at how harsh her voice sounded, but carried on washing her dog friend's mess.

Inu yasha brought his eyebrows down as he grew concerned, muttering softly, " Demo..Mou.." (But..geeze..)

Drying the newly washed dishes, she placed them neatly in the cupboard and kissed her Grandpa and Mother on the cheek, replying to their concerned expressions, " Sumimase, Dewa matta! ", She smiled and ran off to the front door, pushing off her slippers and pulling on black sneakers.

Her mother reacted immediately and finished fixing her bag which consisted of boxed foods, drinks, cloths, medicine and a few small books to study from. Clipping it closed, she called after her daughter, " Kagome, chotto matte ne! " (Wait a minute)

Kagome looked up after tying her shoe laces, taking her heavy, yellow camping bag from her mother's arms. She leaned up and kissed her mother's cheek once more before heading out the door, yelling out to her younger brother, Grandfather and Mother to hear, " Arigatou! Ja ne Minna-san! "

Kagome's mother called back, " Kagome take care, you hear!"

She turned around and smiled sweetly, nodding as she hollered back, " Hai, I will! Ja! ", Inu yasha walked casually out after Kagome. Sighing, he picked up his pace to catch up to her, grumbling out, " Douka shito no? " (What's wrong?)

" It's nothing, don't worry about it. ", she encountered him, heading towards the well, as she came into the small temple surrounding the well, she rested her palms on the cool surface of the edge of the well. Inu yasha grabbed her wrist and turned her face to look her in the eyes. Her cheeks became a light pink as she recalled the bedroom scenario.

" Still blushing? Mou, your hopeless, baka shujo. " (Idiot girl.), Inu yasha snorted, poking fun at her amusedly.

Kagome glared at Inu yasha, turning away to hop into the well to the next dimension. Inu yasha blinked, jumping into the well after Kagome. As they climbed out, Kagome went on ahead of Inu yasha, not bothering to wait on him. He took off after her, tackling her to the ground, loose grass blowing upon them. She looked at him, scowling.

Inu yasha reached over and caressed her cheek, causing his companion's anger to evaporate. Kagome sighed and pushed Inu yasha off, picking her backpack up. He stole her bag from her, lifting her up and tossing her over his shoulder. Rushing into the direction of Kaede's village. She squeaked, squirming a little as she tried to get comfortable.

Naraku stood up from sitting crossed legged in his dojo. Pushing his long black tresses over his shoulder. He smirked, sensing the return of the reincarnation of Kikyo and Inu yasha. Heaving up his sword, he hung his Shinkon Jewl Shards around his neck and headed out for the attack that was soon to come.

The two sisters that usually accompanied him, watched from a distance. The older one smirked and crossed her arms into the folds of her kimono, awaiting for orders.

" Tada! The next chapter is done! " ' Finally, thought I'd never get it done. ', Sakiri groaned out, rubbing her hazel eyes tiredly.

Inu yasha pops up out of nowhere, poking the author in the head. Sakiri swung her fist at his face, but ends up missing as the hanyou jumps back and smirks, arrogantly cooing out, " What's the matter, cat girl? You have bad aim or something? "

Leaving her fic as it is, the chase begins. Raining cats and dogs!

Update finished:

Comments, questions, anything? Read and Review, but if you wanna chat some time, my screen name is : SakuyaNoyama


	4. Hurtful words

Say that you love me

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu yasha , so don't even think about suing me.

" No time for silly quotes and playful insults and fights with anime characters. Things to do and fics to write! So onwards, Dasher, Dancer, Prancer and Vixin! ", Sweatdrops as she walks away from the spotlight and kicks it onto the story.

Inu yasha dropped Kagome onto her feet once he reached Kaede's hut. Letting the girl's book bag slip off from his shoulder and slam heavily against the ground. He felt no duty to with hold on carrying either the book bag or the flustered female any longer. So he rid himself of the burden on the area in front of Kaede's door step.

Poking his head in, he sniffed the air slightly, " Hello? Hey old wench! ", He called out arrogantly as he usual did with his horrible manners.

Kagome pulled off one of her shoes and threw it at Inu yasha's back. Pouting in a little bit of anger as she reached down to pick up her book bag from the ground. She maintained a calm enough manner to dust off the dirt on her personal object.

Her voice keeping its level with her anger, " Inu yasha, you jerk! The least you could of done was carried it in, instead of purposely throwing it on the ground! ", She growled out to her loyal companion.

The hanyou flinched as the shoe made a direct hit to the back of his head. Ears twitching in annoyance, he turned around and gave her the best glare he could muster up, snarling back, " I'm not your servant! So don't even start expecting me to carry you and your things around like a dog! You want things done? Do 'em yourself. ", He grumbled out, kicking Kagome's shoe away from him. He huffed and walked in the rest of the way into Kaede's hut.

The reincarnated priestess began to get angrier towards Inu yasha. Deciding with herself, that she would go on a walk to cool down. Putting on her sneaker, she quickly tied the fading black laces to her shoe. Her book bag heaved onto her left shoulder, Kagome walked off into a North Eastern direction.

She tilted her head up, gazing up at the clear blue sky. A smile formed on her gentle lips. Her nerves started to ease as she felt the warmth of the sun on her face. Stretching, she continued down the path, not really paying attention to where she was going. The trees around her grew thick and closer together. Shadowing over the young priestess in a creepy way, causing the girl to shiver.

Halting her pace in steps, she turned around. Blinking in confusion as to where she was and how she had gotten that far. Assuming it was probably because her mind was too clouded in thoughts of being pissed at Inu yasha. She hadn't bothered even to pay attention to how far she had gone off from the village.

" Eh well, least it'll do me some good. Better than being around that dumbass of a half demon. ", Covering her mouth, she sweatdropped and sighed.

Inu yasha was an influence on her alright. Instead of being a good one, he ended up being a bad one of a sort. It never ceased to amuse her.

A tree root stood upright in Kagome's path. Yanking the girl's foot right out from under her. Crying out in surprise, she hit the rough ground. The book bag flew from her grasp. Landing a few feet away from her. She frowned in irritation and turned her head to look over her shoulder.

" Damn, didn't even see that root there. I'm such a clutz today. ", She murmured out of clenched teeth.

Pushing off her elbows, Kagome tried to stand. She cringed and fell back down to her elbows. Her ankle throbbed painfully as she felt it become sore. She shook her head and sat up, rubbing her ankle. Swearing violently under her breath, the priestess looked for something to help her stand. A vine slithered out of nowhere and curled around her aching ankle. Grabbing a hold of it tightly so she wouldn't be able to get away.

Gasping, she tensed as she felt a leaf brush up against her delicate skin. Kagome flipped her head back to the right. She wasn't quick enough to crawl away to prevent herself from being dragged into the darkness. Her terrified screams echoed throughout the huge forest.

Sango looked up as Inu yasha strode in. Tilting her head a little, she looked around for Kagome. Hoping to see the teenager walk in right behined Inu yasha. She looked up at the half demon in accusation.

" Inu yasha, I thought you left to get Kagome. Where is she? ", Sango questioned her friend curiously.

" She's outside Sango. Probably still pouting about what happened before. Feh. ", Inu yasha replied, turning around to pull back the curtain shielding the door frame.

His expectance to see Kagome disappointed him. Gazing at the others in a, ' She was here just a minute ago ' look on his face. Shrugging, he walked out and peeked around for the raven colored hair girl. Growing concerned as she hadn't popped up anywhere around the village. Walking back into Kaede's hut with bad news.

" I can't find Kagome anywhere around here. Didn't think she would blow up that much. ", He grumbled, grabbing Shippou by his tail, he snuck out again in search of his lover.

Miroku and Kilala stalked after Inu yasha. Seeing as Sango would be safe with Kaede for the time being. They chose to split up after questioning the village. Miroku took off East with Kilala on his shoulder. Leaving poor little Shippou with Inu yasha who walked north.

" Why don't you just stick your nose to the ground and start sniffing? You are a dog, after all, " Shippou boasted sarcastically.

Inu yash rammed his fist into Shippou's head, replying to his comment. The angry half demon glared at the small demon, before thinking he would have better luck with sniffing Kagome out then just searching with his eyes darting.

To be continued.

" Hopefully, I can set up another chapter tomorrow. Otherwise, you'll all have to wait until I have time again to put aside for the next chapter. Before I leave, I was wondering if any of you would like to be in the new fic I'm creating. It's a chibi kind of fic, but it'll be fun. I need a vote on which anime it should clash with. Inuyasha , Fushigi Yuugi , Rurouni Kenshin, Fruits Basket, Sailor Moon, ./hack sign, or you can suggest an anime it could clash with. Thanks, Read and review, and also vote. Please, all your votes count. ", She finished her speech and took off for the editing room.

" If any of you are interested in helping the author edit her fics, so they won't come out as crappy as they do now. Email her at Thanks for everything! ", Inu yasha snorted lightly.


End file.
